10 Minutes
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Eugene is supposed to meet Delsin and Fetch at the Science Center, but he's given 10 minutes alone with Delsin before Fetch decides to interrupt.


**10 Minutes**

* * *

Eugene anxiously walked down the street. He clutched his backpack straps in a feeble attempt of staying calm and not going back to his sanctuary where all his games were. He avoided people's faces, kept a foot away from them in distance, hoping he didn't look too weird and out of place.

He knew he was, so whatever he was trying do to was just pathetic. He shook the negative thoughts away and hurried along. The sun shown through separated clouds that streaked the blue faint sky, the dark streets and grey pavement were matte from the rain.

He was meant to meet them at the Science Center, but wasn't sure if they were there yet. He didn't spot a pink haired girl nor a guy wearing a beanie anywhere in the crowd. So he walked across the street to an open bar and sat down at a lone glass table. After a few minutes, he was startled by the sound of his phone going off his in his pocket.

He took it out and inhaled a sliver of relief at who it was. "D-Delsin?"

"Hey, man, where are you?" Delsin asked, sounding out of breath.

"Uh.. Cross the street from the Science Center, at a.. bar.. where are you and Fetch?" He looked around again, just to make sure that Delsin was close by, but he saw no one vaguely familiar to him.

Delsin chuckled. "Aren't you a little too young to be at bar? And Fetch is giving us ten minutes." Before Eugene could ask him what he meant, Delsin hung up.

Eugene sighed and tucked his phone back into his pocket. He wrung his fingers nervously. He didn't like being outside, around other _normal_ people, it was better to stay around conduits, he knew from experience that fearing him was worse than hating him.

"Hey!"

Eugene turned around in his seat and spotted Delsin standing beside a tree with his hands tucked in his pockets. He could see a bright pink neon trail several feet behind him. He ignored the people staring and walked over to him, still feeling incredibly insecure in his surroundings.

"Hey.. weren't the three of us supposed to meet at -" He was cut off by Delsin grabbing his shoulders, leaning down and kissing him. It wasn't a peck, it was a lingering kiss, as if they haven't seen each other in weeks when in reality they've been texting, sometimes meeting up for coffee or something for the past few days.

Delsin pulled back and sighed in relief.

Eugene on the other hand frowned. "You can't do that, Delsin.."

"You mean not in public? Come on, 'Gene, I don't care who's watching." He was about to lean in for another kiss when Eugene pulled back.

"Well.. I do. I don't like when people stare.." He could feel their eyes on the back of his head and from Delsin's quick glance, he noticed too.

He sighed but kept his hands on Eugene's shoulders. "Alright. If we go somewhere without people gawking at us, may I kiss you some more?"

Eugene bit his lip, feeling more nervous than he did before. He never been in a relationship before and being in one with Delsin is kind of overwhelming, but in a good way. So he nodded without saying anything cause if he did, he'd probably blurt out no and ask where Fetch is.

He let Delsin lead him away to an alley. Whatever fear and insecurities he was feeling seconds ago vanished when he and Delsin were finally alone together. They could see hear the cars going by and people mingling, but it no longer mattered anymore.

"Fetch let us have ten minutes just to do _this_?" Eugene asked without looking at Delsin who leaned himself against the brick wall.

Delsin shrugged, he reached for the straps of Eugene's back pack and pulled him closer. "I might have begged a little. She's persistent, she knows.. how it is.. to.. you know.." Delsin's eyes wandered away from Eugene at the memory of his late brother Reggie who died in the chaos between the freedom of Conduits. Delsin expressed regret not killing Augustine many times, but he knew it wasn't what his brother would want.

Eugene frowned, he reached up and touched Delsin's biceps. Maybe Fetch was right. He always went inside his head and ignored the world around him, lingering on what could have happened. It was their job to soothe the past wounds and bring him to the present.

Eugene licked his lips and stood on his toes. He felt Delsin's hands settling on his hips, bringing their bodies against one another. Delsin chuckled, purposely avoiding Eugene's mouth. "Come on, Delsin, don't be like that," Eugene said, trying to kiss him, but ultimately failing at it. His hands moved to the front of Delsin's jacket and tried bringing him down with little effort, he glared fruitlessly.

Delsin smiled and leaned down, kissing Eugene slowly. He tightened his hold on Eugene's waist, his hand rubbed against his hip bone before trailing underneath Eugene's sweater and touching the warm skin. Eugene squirmed, he opened his eyes and pulled back.

"Your hands are cold," he said quietly.

Delsin hummed, lifting Eugene's sweater and smoothing his hands along the middle of his back. Eugene shivered, his breath hitched, he parted his mouth and turned his head to deepen the kiss. Delsin moved his mouth along with Eugene, pressing his fingers back down to Eugene's hips and massaging his hipbones.

"Ten minutes are up, boys." Eugene's eyes opened, he was about to back away when Delsin's hands tightened around him, keeping him in place.

"You're early," Delsin said, looking up to see Fetch sitting on a low rooftop across from them. She smiled, holding her chin in her hands as she looked down at them.

Eugene gritted his teeth, he pressed his face into Delsin's chest. He still felt the after effects of Delsin on his lips.

"Hey," Fetch jumped off the roof and landed on the ground a few feet from them. "You said ten minutes with gamer boy here, now can we go to the Science Center? I hear their selling ice cream."

"I'm pretty sure we can get ice cream anywhere.." Eugene said, turning his head to the side.

Fetch shrugged, "Let's go." She headed off down the alley.

Eugene sighed and looked up at Delsin who leaned down at the right moment to plant a chaste kiss on Eugene's lips.

"Come on, I'll buy you some ice cream."

Eugene rolled his eyes and smiled. "I don't want ice cream."

Delsin chuckled, "I'll get whatever you want."

Eugene was glad Delsin couldn't see the smile on his face as he pulled him after Fetch. He wasn't sure if he was ready to tell him how much he loved him.

 **.**

 **.**

 **fin**

* * *

 **authors notes:**

 _Hey. I love these two for some time but didn't have inspiration to write them until now. I know it's crap, I'm not great at romance, kissing and sappy stuff. :\ Hopefully I get better, cause I'm writing another fic of them. :)_

 _Review are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


End file.
